Just Ride
by herestofreedom
Summary: Captain Swan AU oneshot: Henry has been taken by Tamara and Greg to Neverland and Emma must enlist the help of one Killian Jones to retrieve him. While on the trek to Neverland, they find comfort in each other in the middle of a sleepless night.


**I listened to Lana Del Rey's song Ride and it just reminded me so much of Emma and Killian as individual characters as well as the Captain Swan ship. It's slightly AU, based on the spoilers from the finale, and dedicated to Adriane (eaasybugboy on tumblr). **

* * *

"_Tamara?" said Emma, recognizing the woman who had her son, struggling to get out of his father's fiancee's grips back to his mother, away from the portal Tamara and Greg had made. _

"_What are you doing with my grandson?" asked David. _

"_We're taking him to a place with more magic," said Greg simply. "A place only two people know about in this town," added Tamara. "But considering you hate one of them, and I can't find the other, you'll never be able to find us," she laughed._

"_And we can't have you following us," said Greg as Tamara got out her magic taser. Emma suddenly realized something._

"_It was you. You killed August. You're trying to expose and use magic. You killed him so he wouldn't be able to tell me what you were up to. YOU KILLED HIM!" said Emma lunging after Tamara. David grabbed her and tried to pull her back._

"_Emma, don't do this. She's dangerous," said David._

"_Listen to your dad," said Greg. _

"_What's going on?" asked Neal coming towards them. "Dad!" shouted Henry._

"_Sorry, we can't have you following us," said Tamara again, aiming her taser at Emma. Although it zapped her enough to render her unconscious, it couldn't kill Emma. _

_Moments later, Emma was up and on her feet, too late to catch them. Neal had gone with them. _

"_Emma, Emma, you're okay, you're all right," said David. _

"_Where's Henry?! They took him!" shouted Emma, hysterics taking over her. She ripped herself from her father's grips, like a child instead of the 29-year old woman she was and ran down the streets of Storybrooke to where she knew Hook was._

"_Killian! KILLIAN! I know you're in there!" shouted Emma to the invisible Jolly Roger, not caring if she looked ridiculous. A moment later she found herself in Killian's arms. _

"_It's about time," said Killian, before noticing Emma's face. "What is it love?"_

"_Tamara and Greg and Neal. They've taken Henry. To Neverland," said Emma. _

"_Well, we'll just have to get him back," replied Killian, stroking a tear away from Emma's cheek._

Emma shuddered as she remembered what had happened just hours ago. It was nighttime, and she, along with Killian, Mary Margaret, David and Gold were en route to Neverland. They were less than halfway there, and it was a long, stressful, stormy night. Emma couldn't sleep. She was sharing a room with her mother, while David kept an eye on Gold.

"Mary Margaret?" whispered Emma. She needed her mother. But her mother was in a deep sleep that Emma envied. She wanted to forget what happened today, what happened eleven years ago, what happened her entire life up until now. She needed someone to confide in. Instead of her mother, she needed someone completely objective. Instead of trying to get comfortable and try to just rest without sleeping, Emma got up and left the room quietly on the lookout for one person who understood her completely. Finding the door that read "Captain's Quarters", Emma knocked, waited a moment, and entered, not knowing what to expect. She found a shirtless Killian lying on his bed reading a book.

Emma cleared her throat, causing Killian to look up at her. She was just wearing a long-ish shirt and her panties and that was it.

"I was wondering when you would find me, darling," he said. Emma smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I couldn't sleep," said Emma.

"Nonsense, I couldn't sleep either, and I welcome your company," replied Killian. Emma looked down at her thick socks, tears glazing her eyes.

"What's wrong, love? Other than the obvious," said Killian, extending his non-hooked hand to her, inviting her to sit down next to him. She sat down on the soft bed next to him.

"I'm tired," she said simply.

"Tired of what?"

"Getting in over my head. Being abandoned. Left high and dry. Losing everyone I love," said Emma, "I'm quite surprised I haven't lost you yet. The last man I loved, or thought I loved, he died in my arms, leaving me again."

"What did you just say?" asked Killian.

"Graham died in my arms, heart crushed," repeated Emma.

"That's how Milah died, but no, before that," said Killian.

"I'm surprised you haven't left me yet. Everyone I love leaves me," said Emma.

"Like your lad's father? Is that the man you were referring to? Is that why you -?" Killian trailed off. Emma nodded, more tears glazing her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"He let me believe I was the one, that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives, that we were going to stop the stealing act and settle down, but then he got me arrested and left me alone, pregnant in jail for the crimes _he _committed," said Emma. Killian finally understood Emma's mindset on the beanstalk.

"And you thought I would . . . leave you behind on the beanstalk? Emma, I would never do that," said Killian.

"I know that now," said Emma.

"So this has been going on your entire life? Abandonment? Being left behind?" asked Killian.

Emma nodded, unable to speak.

"Well, it seems we have more in common than you think," said Killian. Emma glanced up into his intense blue eyes curiously.

"My mother, she, um, she died when I was a young lad, a bit younger than yours, maybe seven or eight at the oldest. And my father, he, well, alcohol did most of the talking for him." If Emma had blinked just then, she would have missed the tears threatening Killian's eyes. "He left me with a crew of pirates docked in the village one day when I was seventeen and he never came back. For years I searched for him. Eventually, I became Captain of this ship and we ended up back in that small village I had grown up in. I found him in a pub. He didn't recognize me at all, and it was at that point that I realized that I just didn't care. Years later, after Milah died, I went back to that village one last time, and found out he had died." Contrary to what he said, Killian cared. "So, I made a promise to myself that I would never abandon anyone I loved in my life," he finished, looking at Emma intently.

"Killian, I -" Emma trailed off. She let her eyes, and her actions say the rest. Snaking her hand up Killian's chest so it rested on the back of his neck, she kissed him gently, letting it grow as they moved together on the bed. They didn't even notice Mary Margaret entering the room for a second only to smile to herself and turn around and close the door behind her. They had finally found comfort in each other, and nothing else mattered at the moment.

As they drifted to sleep in each others' arms, they realized that they were finally at peace with themselves and their inner demons.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
